


Skype

by texadian



Series: Sherlolly Chats [13]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Chats, Dialogue, F/M, Fluff, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Series, tumblr original
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 02:25:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3711340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/texadian/pseuds/texadian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock calls Molly over Skype for help with a case. </p>
<p>Part of a series of dialogue fics revolving around all the Sherlolly goodness. (Most of these were originally posted on Tumblr)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skype

**Author's Note:**

> Posted February, 2015.

**Molly:** *to the camera on her laptop* And what did the coroner from Leeds say was cause of death?

**Sherlock:** *to the camera on his laptop* Blunt force trauma to the occipital bone of the skull. But there were strangulation marks, the size of a man's hands, so it wasn't an unexpected attack from behind.

**Molly:** *stares awkwardly at the camera as Sherlock closes his eyes briefly*

**Sherlock:** Molly!

**Molly:** *comes out of her brief daydream* Yes, Sherlock?

**Sherlock:** Would you act out the victim's death for me?

**Molly:** Sorry?

**Sherlock:** Just stand up and lean back a bit as if someone is strangling you.

**Molly:** And this will help you solve the case?

**Sherlock:** *smiles cheekily* Very much.

**Molly:** *stands and pushes her laptop screen back a bit so the camera shows her from head to toe* Like this?

**Sherlock:** Mmm. Odd.

**Molly:** What?

**Sherlock:** Lean back a bit more.

**Molly:** I can't. I'll fall.

**Skype:** Call ended.

**Molly:** Sherlock! Sherlock! Git hung up on me.

**Skype:** Call from Sherlock Holmes.

**Molly:** *answers* What? *annoyed*

**Sherlock:** I solved it! She wasn't hit from behind; she fell.

**Molly:** Oh. Yay. I mean, yay for solving it, not the dying part.

**Sherlock:** Thank you for your help, Molly.

**Molly:** *blushing* It's no problem at all.

**Sherlock:** I mean it. If I was there in person I'd show you a gesture of gratitude.

**Molly:** Huh?

**Sherlock:** *impatient; stumbles over his words* A hug Molly! I'd give you a hug. Okay? Goodnight!

**Skype:** Call ended.

**Molly:** *chuckling to herself* Oh Sherlock.


End file.
